runescapefandomcom_tl-20200213-history
In Pyre Need
In Pyre Need is the first quest released for the year 2009. Along with this quest, the Phoenix, which is a Summoning familiar and also a pet, was released. Upon completion of this quest, players may access the Phoenix Lair, which is part of the Distractions and Diversions in RuneScape. Walkthrough Starting off * Start by talking to the Priest of Guthix, located at a cave entrance, south-west of the Piscatoris Fishing Colony. The cave is located north-west of and very close to the AKQ fairy ring. * The priest explains that about the phoenix residing within a cave, and is reaching the end of its lifespan. To ensure its survival, a ritual needs to be performed, and certain ingredients are required. * The priest says that he is too old to perform the ritual himself, and has the required ingredients. Obtain the items needed for the quest by talking to him and asking all of the chat options. (You will need secateurs, a knife and a tinderbox.) The lair * After obtaining the 3 items, enter the lava-filled Phoenix Lair, guarded by several non-aggressive thralls: ** Greater reborn mage ** Greater reborn warrior ** Greater reborn ranger ** Lesser reborn mage ** Lesser reborn warrior ** Lesser reborn ranger * Ignore the thralls. At regular intervals, the thralls say: ** Please, help the mistress. ** The mistress is in pain! ** The mistress is fading! ** Save the mistress! ** You must save the mistress! ** You must help the mistress! The order of the caves are different for each player, although the order of the trees is the same. An example of possible maps is shown below: Image:PhoenixLair cave1 cinnamon.png|Cave 1 - Cinnamon tree Image:PhoenixLair cave2 sassafras.png|Cave 2 - Sassafras tree Image:PhoenixLair cave3 ailanthus.png|Cave 3 - Ailanthus tree Image:PhoenixLair cave4 cedar.png|Cave 4 - Cedar tree Image:PhoenixLair cave5 mastic.png|Cave 5 - Mastic tree Image:PhoenixLair cave6 shrine.png|Cave 6 - Pyre and shrine Note: There are 5 caves, and each cave contains one tree, located in the light green spots of each cave. The entrance to the next cave is marked in red, as a door/exit, on the minimap. If you leave and then return, the location of the trees may change. Remember that you cannot proceed into the next cave until you have harvested the twigs. The ritual * Proceed through the caves, and use the secateurs to cut/harvest some twigs from the trees. In all, you need to obtain 5 twigs: ** Cinnamon twigs ** Sassafras twigs ** Ailanthus twigs ** Cedar twigs ** Mastic twigs * Upon arrival at the final cave, you'll see the wounded Phoenix. * In this cave, there is an incomplete pyre, and a shrine containing a book, The Phoenix, written by Brian Twitcher. Read the book if you want. * Use the knife on these twigs to fletch them into weaving ribbons: ** Cinnamon weaving ribbon ** Sassafras weaving ribbon ** Ailanthus weaving ribbon ** Cedar weaving ribbon ** Mastic weaving ribbon * Use the weaving ribbons with the pyre. A cut-scene will show the phoenix moving onto the pyre. * Use the tinderbox to light the pyre. If the tinderbox is used on the phoenix, she politely reminds you to light the pyre instead (light the pyre, not me!). * A cut-scene will show the phoenix burning, then turning into ash. The phoenix is reborn. Finishing up * Talk to the reborn phoenix, and she will explain everything and thank you. She will give you 5 Phoenix quills and the ability to challenge her in the future. * Leave the cave, and talk to the priest (now Brian Twitcher) to finish the quest. Congratulations! Quest complete. Rewards * 1 Quest point * 14,400 Firemaking experience * 12,500 Fletching experience * 11,556 Crafting experience * Access to the Phoenix Lair once per day; which is now a part of Distractions and Diversions. * 5 Phoenix quills (which can be used to make a Phoenix Summoning pouch - requires level 72 Summoning) * The ability to summon a Phoenix familiar and to receive a Phoenix pet - requires level 72 Summoning Music Music unlocked during the quest: *The Phoenix *Attack3 Trivia * On the day of release, the spoilers said: The rewards are hidden behind a thick layer of ash. Perhaps a timely gust of wind will reveal them tomorrow. * The release of this quest opened up a new Unknown map area after 11 months and 8 days of not being revealed, the longest duration as yet. * The Piscatoris region has, since the released, got a form of a phoenix's or a peacock's head. * While lighting the pyre to rebirth the phoenix, if you use the tinderbox on the wounded phoenix rather than the pyre itself, the phoenix will face you and say: (light the pyre, not me!) * When first talking to the priest, your character says: Hold your unicorns!. This is a pun on the phrase "hold your horses" since there are no horses in Runescape. * When the reborn phoenix is examined, the text says: "Goodness, Gracious, Great Bird of Fire." This may be a reference to the song "Great Balls of Fire". * After helping the phoenix and talking to it, she will say: Well, in the long time I have lived on this world... let us just say that I have been around. and Farewell, (player name). These are the only sentences she says without brackets. * The quest name "In Pyre Need" is based on the phrase "In dire need". * If you examine a mutilated tree near the lair, it says an angry DRAGON destroyed it... is this what attacked the phoenix?. *If you go back after obtaining a baby phoenix, you have an interesting talk with the phoenix. Category:Quests